I Can't If it isn't you
by seongwoos
Summary: Sebuah Parallel Universe Dari 'Amnesia'. Jalan Cerita yang akan terjadi Seandainya... (Read Amnesia 1st would help you to understand) An OngNiel (Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel) Oneshoot Fanfiction! RnR?


**Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo**

 **Warning : AU!, typo(s), BxB interaction. (if you don't like BxB, then don't read)**

Ini adalah Cerita Parallel Universe (Dunia yang berbeda yang memiliki jalan cerita realita berbeda dari yang terjadi. Jadi Parallel Universe dan Universe kita itu terjadi beriringan. 2 2 nya realita. puyeng? gitu deh pokoknya) Dari Amnesia. So jika kalian mau, baca _Amnesia_ dulu biar dapet feel-nya. tapi kalau mau baca ini dulu baru baca Amnesia juga gpp. sama2 greget(?)

Happy Reading!

 ** _I Can't If it isn't You_**

 **Seoul, 19 Mei 2015 [10.00 AM]**

Daniel tengah menunggu di Lounge Bandara Incheon. Daniel sedang menunggu kekasihnya Ong Seongwoo dari Jepang setelah perjalanan liburannya bersama kelima sahabatnya, Jisung, Jaehwan, Sewoon, Minhyun dan Hyunbin.

Dia melihat kembali ponselnya, 5 hari sudah Daniel berpisah dengan Seongwoo dan hari ini mereka akan kembali berkumpul. Daniel membuka messenger dan melihat selfie Seongwoo sesaat sebelum lepas landas. Daniel tesenyum melihat selfie kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis dengan caption 'menunggu Delay 30 menit'.

 _'Set picture as wallpaper'_

Daniel kembali pada kopinya dan menunggu kedatangan Seongwoo. Sampai Daniel melihat orang-orang berkumpul di sebuah layar TV.

Daniel melihat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar dan mata yang berair. Membuka percakapannya dengan Seongwoo. Melihat foto yang Seongwoo kirimkan di mana dia berfoto dengan Tiket Pesawat miliknya.

'7C1105'

Ini Bohong...

Seseorang tolong katakan ini tidak benar...

—————————————————

 _"Pagi ini, Pesawat Boeing 737-800 maskapai Jeju Air dengan nomor penerbangan 7C1105 asal Narita-Jepang menuju Incheon-Seoul telah mengalami kecelakaan. Penyebabnya diduga kesalahan mesin nomor 1 sehingga pilot kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh ke laut. penyebab lain masih diselidiki menggunakan blackbox dalam pesawat._

 _Dikarenakan perbedaan tekanan udara yang mendadak, Tidak ada penumpang yang selamat dalam musibah ini. Proses evakuasi para korban sedang diupayakan dari kedua negara._

 _Kami segenap keluarga KB* News mengucapkan Turut Berduka Cita bagi setiap Keluarga dan Rekan yang ditinggalkan._

—————————————————

Dengan tangan bergetar, Daniel mengambil ponsel yang dia jatuhkan. Daniel meneteskan air mata, pandangannya kabur karena air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Daniel membuka Chat room-nya dengan Seongwoo dan menekan tombol 'Call'

 _'trrrr... trrrr... trrrr...'_ Tidak ada jawaban

"Ayolah... Kumohon"

 _'trrrr... trrrr... trrrr...'_ Untuk kedua kalinya Daniel mencoba meraih Seongwoo di seberang sambungan telepon. Namun untuk yang kedua kalinya juga tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Seongwoo... Kumohon... Angkat ponselmu dan katakan kau baik-baik saja" Daniel membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya. Biar saja para pengunjung di bandara memandanginya. Hanya ada 1 yang dia pikirkan, Ong Seongwoo.

 _'trrr... trrrr...'_

"Hallo? Daniel?"

"Seongwoo? Seongwoo! Kamu ada dimana sekarang?! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?! Seongwoo? Jawab Ong Seongwoo!" Daniel mendengar suara di seberang sana mengangkat panggilan yang dia tujukan ke Seongwoo.

"He-hei Daniel. Kamu kenapa? Oh iya maaf tadi aku lupa kasih tahu kamu. 15 menit sebelum pesawat take off, Minhyun menelponku dan memberi tahu kalau Hyunbin tiba-tiba saja mengalami peradangan lambung dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku langsung naik taksi dari bandara menuju rumah sakit. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu kamu-" Seongwoo tanpa henti memberi penjelasan tentang situasinya saat ini.

Daniel mendengar jawaban dari Seongwoo. Dia terduduk di lantai bandara, merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa di dadanya. Daniel meremas kaus di bagian dadanya dan menangis.

"Syukurlah... S-Syukurlah..."

"Daniel? Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu menangis? Daniel?" Seongwoo langsung bertanya dengan khawatir mendengar suara kekasihnya dengan nada bergetar.

Daniel mengumpulkan kekuatan dan kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengendalikan emosinya dan mulai menjelaskan pada Seongwoo kalau pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada penumpang yang selamat. Di seberang sambungan telpon, Seongwoo dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terkejut mencoba menenangkan Daniel.

"Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok, Dan. Kamu tenang saja.. Maaf aku tadi lupa memberi tahu kamu. Seharusnya tadi aku menghubungimu dulu kalau aku harus ke rumah sakit." Seongwoo tak henti meminta maaf. Dia mengerti bagaimana kalutnya perasaan Daniel mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.

"Yasudah. yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja... Oh Thank God..." Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kekasihnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Daniel memandangi wajah Seongwoo yang dia pasang di wallpaper smartphonenya. Foto yang kalau saja Seongwoo menaiki pesawat tadi adalah foto terakhir dari kekasihnya itu. Daniel mendekatkan ponselnya ke dadanya dan bersyukur bahwa Seongwoo baik-baik saja.

...

 **Seoul, 20 Mei 2015 [16.50 AM]**

5 menit lagi sebelum pesawat yang ditumpangi Seongwoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan landing di Bandara, Daniel sudah menunggu dengan was-was. Daniel melihat banyak keluarga dan rekan-rekan dari korban kecelakaan pesawat berkumpul di Bandara. Daniel merasa ikut memahami perasaan mereka karena Dia sempat berpikir bahwa bisa saja saat ini, dia berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Daniel berjalan menuju pintu _Arrival_ bandara, dia melihat setiap orang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut. mencari sosok pria yang sangat dia sayangi.

Setelah 10 menit Daniel menunggu, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari-cari sedang tertawa bercanda dengan Minhyun, sahabatnya. Daniel segera berlari menuju kekasihnya dan memeluk Seongwoo dengan erat, sangat erat sampai Seongwoo kesulitan bernafas.

"Hey Dan-Ugh!" Seongwoo yang agak kaget sedikit meronta karena cengkeraman Daniel dalam pelukannya.

"Hey kalian. ini masih di Bandara. setidaknya tunggu sampai kalian di apartment" Canda Jaehwan yang melihat mereka berpelukan erat. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Daniel sangat cemas setelah Seongwoo menceritakan kronologinya kemarin.

"Apa kau mau kupeluk juga Jaehwan-ah?" Sewoon menatap Jaehwan dengan Aegyo nya.

"Mau kubunuh, hah?" Jawab Jaehwan dengan tatapan tajam. Sewoon hanya tersenyum tanda menyerah. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan aksi gombalnya jika sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam pacarnya itu.

"Uuu Sayang peluk aku juga seperti itu~"

"Sini sini aku peluk Hyunbinie baby~"

Minhyun dan Hyunbin tidak mau kalah menggoda sahabatnya itu dan ikut berpelukan.

"Kalian sama saja. membuat malu" Jisung memutar bola matanya melihat ketiga pasangan itu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia hanya tersenyum melihat Sahabat dan Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang walaupun membuat malu tapi sangat manis. "Sudah ayo kita pulang dulu"

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya dari Seongwoo dan menggenggam tangan Seongwoo erat kemudian membawa sahabat-sahabatnya menuju mobil.

Selama perjalanan, ketujuh orang itu berbagi cerita mereka selama di Jepang. Bagaimana pengalaman mereka berjalan-jalan di Daerah Shibuya dimana Seongwoo dan Hyunbin yang hampir tersesat, sampai Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang melakukan pertunjukkan jalanan dadakan di sana. Bahkan selain penonton yang memberi uang ada perwakilan agency hiburan yang memberi Kartu nama mereka di sana. Jaehwan bahkan masih menyimpan kartu nama itu dan menunjukkan kepada Daniel sebagai bukti bahwa dia tidak membual. Daniel ikut menikmati keseruan cerita dengan tersenyum lebar.

Daniel mengantar satu per satu sahabatnya ke rumah dan apartment masing-masing. Kini hanya dia dan Seongwoo yang berada di mobilnya. Suasana ceria tadi entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dan yang ada sekarang malah suasana diam dan _awkward_ di antara keduanya.

"Ummm... Maaf aku kemarin nggak sempat telpon atau memberi kabar" Seongwoo mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku menangis seperti orang bodoh di bandara, asal kau tahu" Daniel tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Aigooo kamu menangis? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya~" Seongwoo menggoda Daniel dengan suara yang dia buat-buat.

"Yak!"

"Hehe ampun ampun..." Seongwoo mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak Daniel dan memeluk lengannya. Untung saja Saat itu mereka sedang berhenti di Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Kalau tidak, Daniel bisa kehilangan kendali kemudinya dipeluk oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Lain kali kamu telpon aku dulu atau setidaknya kirim chat" Daniel melihat kekasihnya yang bermanja-manja di lengannya.

"Iya iya" Seongwoo menunjukkan senyuman andalannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Daniel mencium bibir lembut kekasihnya itu. Daniel merindukan Seongwoo. Tidak dapat dia sangkal, bahkan kerinduan Daniel semakin menjadi setelah insiden kemarin. Bagaimana seandainya Daniel tidak dapat menemui kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana jika Daniel tidak dapat merasakan lembut bibir Seongwoo lagi. Bagaimana jika Daniel tidak dapat melihat senyuman Seongwoo lagi.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Daniel dengan lumatan lembut. Seongwoo meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Daniel. Dan tanpa disadari lidah mereka sudah saling menyatu. hampir satu menit lamanya mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di bibir sampai terdengar klakson dari belakang mereka yang menghentikan 'aktifitas' mereka dan memang lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kembali mengemudikan mobil.

Suasana hening kembali menyeruak. Tetapi berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini hening, namun keduanya sama-sama berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah mereka yang sudah sama-sama memerah.

10 menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di apartment Daniel. Seongwoo masuk terlebih dulu. dia melihat catatan belanja yang dia tempel di pintu kulkas Daniel dan melihat apakah Daniel sudah membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari yang dia tulis.

"Dan, kamu belum beli belanjaan yang aku tulis?"

"Ah iya... Aku lupa, Seongwoo. terlalu sibuk selama seminggu ini. Aku nggak sempat." Daniel menghampiri Seongwoo di depan kulkasnya dan menjawab santai.

"Hah?! Lalu kamu makan apa selama 5 hari ini? jangan bilang Ramen instan?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel penuh selidik.

"Hehe..." Daniel hanya menunjukkan senyum kelincinya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish" Seongwoo mencubit keras perut Daniel dan berhasil membuat Daniel mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku nggak bisa membuat kimchi jiggae kesukaan kamu kan..." lanjut Seongwoo kecewa.

"Maaf maaf... aku menunggu kamu biar kita bisa belanja bersama. Hari ini kita delivery saja, ok?" Daniel mencoba memberi penjelasan yang agak memaksa.

"Alasan... huh baiklah. kali ini kumaafkan." Seongwoo akhirnya membiarkan Daniel sengan alasannya. Dia mencoba mengerti setelah melihat meja kerjanya yang memang sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan kertas. Dibalas pelukan mesra Daniel ke pinggang Seongwoo.

Keduanya akhirnya memesan _jajjangmyun_ dan _tangsuyuk_ dari Chinese Restaurant langganan Daniel. setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka membersihkan apartment Daniel dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar Daniel berbaring bersama di ranjang.

"Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau aku kehilangan kamu kemarin" Daniel menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seongwoo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Mungkin aku bakal menyusul kamu..."

"Yak jangan bicara sembarangan... Walaupun aku nggak ada, kamu harus melanjutkan hidup tahu.." Seongwoo menyahut dengan nada pelan.

"How? Bagaimana bisa?" Daniel memandang wajah Seongwoo. "Kalau kamu di posisiku dan kamu kehilangan aku, kamu bagaimana" katanya membalikkan pertanyaan ke Seongwoo.

"Aku.. aku bakal nyusul kamu juga.." Seongwoo ternyata justru menjawab apa yang Daniel sudah katakan tadi sebagai jawabannya.

"Nah kan... Makanya kalau aku tidak ad-"

"Sssstt" Seongwoo menutup mulut Daniel sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sudah nggak usah dibahas. ngapain berpikir seperti itu"

Daniel hanya mengangguk setuju dan memeluk kembali pemuda Ong itu. Karena keduanya sama-sama lelah, yang satu lelah karena perjalanan dari Jepang, yang satu lelah pikiran karena sudah mendapat sedikit shock teraphy kemarin, akhirnya sepakat untuk tidur dan bertemu di mimpi.

...

 **Seoul, 31 Mei 2018 [6.45 PM]**

Hari ini adalah Anniversary Daniel dan Seongwoo yang kelima. Daniel sedang dalam perjalanan untuk makan malam bersama Seongwoo. Daniel mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Dia melihat sebuket bunga mawar putih di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong, dia menyentuhnya sesekali sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Seongwoo.

Daniel melihat sekeliling, dia melihat gedung di sebelah kirinya. "Gedung Penyimpanan Abu 'H'" Daniel membaca papan gedung tersebut. Seketika Daniel merasakan hal aneh di dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja memori 3 tahun yang lalu kembali muncul dalam otaknya. Hari di mana ada insiden kecelakaan pesawat yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa Ong Seongwoo, kekasihnya.

Daniel tiba-tiba seperti mendapat sebuah penglihatan yang menyerupai film berputar di otaknya dengan sangat jelas. Daniel berdiri seorang diri di antara ratusan rak-rak abu dan menangis di depan sebuah rak bertuliskan 옹성우 (re: Ong Seongwoo). Daniel mengalihkan pandangan ke buket bunga di sebelahnya menjadi _lily putih_. Daniel kaget dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia merasakan tangannya bergetar dan memejamkan matanya. _deja vu?_ Tidak mungkin. Dia merasa familiar dengan _scene_ yang sedang terjadi di otaknya saat ini. Daniel mengusap wajahnya dan membuka kembali matanya. Dia melihat ke kursi di sebelahnya. Mawar putih.

"Phew..." Batinnya. Daniel melanjutkan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah Cafe yang menjadi tempatnya dan Seongwoo akan makan malam bersama. Entah mengapa dia merasa ketakutan dan meraih ponselnya. Daniel mencari kontak Ong Seongwoo dan berusaha menghubungi Seongwoo. Daniel terlalu berkonsentrasi pada layar ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan menekan tombol ' _Call'._ Daniel yang belum sempat mendapat jawaban, tiba-tiba saja konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara klakson yang amat keras dari arah yang berlawanan.

...

Baru saja Seongwoo akan menjawab sebuah panggilan dari Daniel, namun belum sempat dia jawab, panggilan tersebut terputus. Dan di dalam sebuah cafe inilah, Seongwoo tengah menunggu kedatangan Daniel. 5 menit yang lalu Seongwoo baru saja sampai dan menunggu di kursi Reservasi yang telah dipesan Daniel jauh-jauh hari. Seongwoo menikmati _live music_ yang mengalun lembut. penyanyi itu melantunkan lagu _'I Can't let you go, Even if I die'_ Seongwoo tersenyum, dia mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya dan Daniel melakukan cover song lagu ini. Daniel bermain gitar, Seongwoo menyanyi.

'Daniel lama sekali. nggak biasanya dia terlambat' Daniel selalu tepat waktu pikirnya. Seongwoo melirik arlojinya untuk melihat jam. 10 menit berlalu. Seongwoo yang bosan mengutak-atik smartphonenya. Seongwoo iseng membuka situs berita.

"Oh update berita 15 menit yang lalu" Seongwoo membuka artikel tersebut.

'...Sebuah mobil bertabrakan dengan truk pengangkut kayu di Highway Seoul malam ini pukul 18.45. Seorang pengemudi mobil dipastikan tewas seketika. Diduga penyebab kecelakaan adalah pengemudi truk yang dalam mabuk. Pengemudi truk saat ini sedang dalam pemeriksaan...'

Seongwoo tiba-tiba merasa kaget melihat merk mobil dan warna yang dalam keadaan hancur di foto artikel tersebut.

'Merk dan Waranya.. Ini sama dengan milik Daniel... Ah tidak mungkin' Seongwoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan milik kekasihnya. Seongwoo berusaha me-zoom gambar untuk memastikannya melalui plat mobil tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin" tanpa sadar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Seongwoo memicingkan matanya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membaca plat mobil tersebut. Seongwoo mencari kontak Daniel dan menelponnya.

 _'trrrr... trrrr... trrrr...'_ Tidak ada jawaban.

 _'trrrr... trrrr... trrrr...'_ Masih tidak ada jawaban. 'Daniel, kamu dimana sih...' Dia berpikir dengan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran mewarnai wajahnya.

"Seongwoo!" Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, Seongwoo segera mefokuskan pandangan ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia menemukan sosok pria berambut coklat di pintu masuk Cafe dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Daniel!" Seongwoo berdiri dan membalas panggilan tersebut. Seongwoo bernafas lega dan mengelus dadanya. "Kamu lama sekali. Aku khawatir"

"Maaf Seongwoo. tadi ada kecelakaan. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya. Sayang sekali pengemudi mobilnya tewas seketika" Daniel menjelaskan.

"Hufft aku sempat membaca berita tadi. Hampir saja aku berpikir itu tadi adalah kamu. Jantungku hampir copot" Seongwoo membuat raut wajah sedikit lega bercampur _shock._

"Sudah sudah nggak usah dipikirkan. ini untukmu" Ucap Daniel memberikan buket bunga mawar putihnya kepada Seongwoo yang kemudian diterimanya dengan senyuman manis. Keduanya kemudian memulai acara _Dinner_ romantis mereka yang sempat terlambat.

...

 **20** **menit sebelumnya**

Daniel yang belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari panggilan telpon yang dia tujukan ke Seongwoo, tiba-tiba saja konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara klakson yang amat keras dari arah yang berlawanan.

"TTIIIINNNNN!!!!! BRRRRRRAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

Daniel yang dikagetkan oleh suara tabrakan sebuah truk yang menghantam sebuah mobil di ruas jalan yang berlawanan dengannya. Daniel yang kaget mematikan panggilannya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dasbor mobilnya. Daniel menuju keluar dan berkerumun dengan beberapa orang yang juga keluar dari mobil mereka untuk melihat kejadiaan naas yang terjadi di depan mereka. Setelah polisi dan Ambulans datang, Daniel melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda untuk menemui Seongwoo.

————— **End** —————

——————————————————

Selesai juga cerita kedua. Entah kenapa setelah lihat Review Di _'Amnesia'_ buat saya berpikir membuat bagaimana Seandainya Seongwoo masih hidup. Dan hahaha maaf ya Amnesia membuat hati nggak sehat. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Amnesia dan Cerita ini juga. Saya tunggu review kalian!

Ohiya, Deg-degan kah kalian di akhir tadi? hehe

P.S. Kalau mengemudi Jangan main HP ya!


End file.
